Lets mash it up (in our own quirky ways)
by SingingWhileCrying
Summary: Fusion - the ultimate act of power and intimacy between humans with or without quirks. Although it is infrequently used in battle, schools are required to teach it to high school students in their second and third years. (Or; Class 2-A goes through fusion training. Shenanigans ensue before the class even begins.)
1. Truth or Dare: starring pining lovebirds

Shouto wasn't very familiar with popular trends or general pop culture. He was even less familiar with pop culture for adolescents.

References toward famous movies and TV shows usually went over his head. Commonly played songs were foreign to him. It took until he entered UA for him to discover what internet jokes - or more frequently known as memes - were, much less remember them; he still didn't understand the intrigue and comedy behind some of them, or why Bakugo once called Tsuyu 'Pepe'. Party games, such as Truth or Dare, were also unknown to him.

Truth or Dare must be very well-known though, he thinks as he sees Kaminari nearly choke on his gum as Kirishima and Sero look at him with wide eyes. They were sitting on another sofa in the common room, almost directly across from where he was. They were talking about something regarding the rules of the game, and asked him for his opinion. Kaminari coughs for a moment and breaks Shouto's train of thought.

"Wait a second, dude." Kaminari said, regaining his posture. He points at Shouto accusingly as he speaks. "You've _never_ heard of Truth or Dare?"

"No." He replies, eyebrows briefly scrunching together as Kaminari's own jaw drops. "How do you play?"

The three boys quickly regain their posture, hands flailing wildly as they speak.

"Okay, so-"

"You play with several people and-"

"If you say truth, you gotta answer-"

"If you pick dare, you gotta do-"

The sentences seemed to blur into each other, few things were clear enough for Shouto to understand. He leaned back into the couch, glancing down at his phone for a moment before Kaminari suddenly stood up.

"Wait a second!" He exclaimed, eyes wide with a large grin on his face. "Instead of trying to explain it, why don't we just play it?" Before Shouto could protest, he took out his phone and began typing feverishly. "At 19:00, we'll all meet down here and you can lose your Truth or Dare-ginity! We could also do some karaoke, and watch some shitty movies - I'm down for whatever." He looked back up at Shouto, eyes shining in excitement. _They can't make me play the damn game, nor can they force me to come down-_ "Before you try to back out, I'll make sure you come. I have my ways." He winked at Shouto before he turned back to Kirishima and Sero, who had looks of excitement, confusion and confusion on their faces.

"Uh, Denki?" Sero asked as he stood up. "I don't think you can or should force him to come."

"Yeah, man." Kirishima agreed as Shouto stood up, shoving his phone into his pocket and silently moved away from the sofas. The voices of his classmates slowly become nothing but a faint noise, although he was able to hear one of them exclaim loudly that "Todoroki is whipped".

 _What does being "whipped" mean?_ he wondered.

* * *

"I don't understand why you think I'm 'whipped', Uraraka." Izuku said, arms wrapped around his legs as he stared at her beaming from ear to ear. They were sitting in his room, his back pressed against the wall as she sat on his office chair, slowly spinning herself around.

"Deku," She said, looking at him mischievously. "Tell me about Todoroki - the first things that come to your head when you think about him."

"Well," he said, pursing his lips for a moment as he pressed his chin against his knees. "Hes definitely a powerful guy - you saw how he did in the Sports Festival - yet he's also proven to be a loyal friend and someone who I hope I could stay in-contact with well after we graduate. He's striking physically, with that scar and his hair, and I think most people would agree when I say he's aesthetically pleasing to look at, although I would like to see him smile more, he sometimes looks really sad-"

"Loyal? Aesthetically pleasing? Want to see him happy?" Izuku looked up at Uraraka and saw her smirking. He opened his mouth to speak - "And don't forget about the times I saw you staring at him, probably daydreaming about him and you being young and in love."

He could feel his face turn a bright red as his eyes widened, any attempt to argue vanished in an instant. _How does she know - oh, no._ He moved his arms around his knees again and bit his lip, realization hitting him like a bag of bricks.

"Face it, Deku, you like him."

Izuku looked at her briefly before looking down at his suddenly very eye-catching pants. "Oh, damn it." He mumbled. "This is just infatuation, it should fade in a couple weeks. I can get through this, especially since I was able to get through tougher things. It's not like Todoroki would have similar feelings for me, I'm dull and reckless and he's most likely straight, anyway."

"Uh, Deku?" Uraraka asked, kneeling in front of him. She had a look of concern on her face as she tapped his hand. He rose his head and hummed, looking at her confused. She grinned again. "You know, for someone who is very observant of others, you're acting kinda oblivious. If you're whipped because of Todoroki, then he is easily clay in your hands the minute you so much as look at him. If I didn't know you two, I would think that you two were already dat-"

 _YOU HAVE A TEXT!_

 _YOU HAVE A TEXT!  
_

 _YOU HAVE A TEXT!_

The loud, excited voice of All Might interrupted her and made Izuku jump. He mumbled a quick apologies before grabbing his cell phone from his pocket. He scanned the message quickly before turning his phone around to Uraraka.

 _"From : Kaminari Denki - Heyyy! So uh 2nite we're havin a party in the common room 19:00. B there or b square (also mido you better confirm your boy todo is comin with ya!)(Sent at 16:20 to you and 18 others.)"_

"Interesting." She mumbled, smiling again. "I appreciate the fact that he called Todoroki 'your boy'." She held back a laugh as he groaned loudly, hiding his face.

"Why did he ask me to talk to Todoroki?"

"Cause he's putty in your hands; you're in denial, Deku - even more than I was before Mina confirmed my feelings were requited."

"But you knew she was bisexual."

"And I'm willing to bet you 1000 yen that Todoroki is gay - very gay, in fact, and extremely attracted to you."

He picked his head up and sighed."I doubt that highly, Uraraka."

"Alright, think what you want, but I'm hoping I get my money before the end of third year."

* * *

16:25

Shouto reached the fifth floor of the building when his phone went off without warning, vibrating in his sweatshirt. He groaned quietly, grabbing it as he approached his room.

 _Damn it._ He thought. _I want to sleep._

His phone screen lit up, the name "Midoriya" at the top as his phone shook. His annoyance seemed to fade, a small smile on his face developing as he clicked the answer button.

"Hello, Midoriya." He said, putting his free hand into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Hi, Todoroki!" Midoriya replied. He seemed to be making an attempt to speak calmly. "So, uh, did you hear about the party going on tonight in the common room?"

"Yeah. How did you find out?"

"Oh. Well, um," he paused for a moment and Shouto grabbed his key from his sweatshirt pocket. "Kaminari sent out a group text about it. I thought it sent to everyone." He laughed awkwardly for a moment. "I don't think he did it on purpose, you two have never really argued or anything. The two of you are very different in personality, though, with him being very extroverted and upbeat while you're more introverted and calm - that's not a bad thing, though!" _He's muttering again._ "Sometimes we all need a friend who'll just listen and help you out if they can." _Cute._

Shouto's smile felt wider as he unlocked his door. "Are you going tonight?"

"I think so! Kaminari seems to really want me to come." He paused for a moment, long enough for Shouto to fall back onto his bed. "I hope you can make it, Todoroki - although it's alright if you don't want to! I know these sort of things can be a little intimidating and can feel draining, but it could also be fun!"

Shouto hummed, closing his eyes. His mind created an image of Midoriya as he spoke. With his green eyes, filled with compassion and kindness that he hadn't felt in years, and a smile that could compete with the brightness of the sun -

"I'm going." He said before he had a chance to think. His eyes shot open and his whole body jerked up.

"Oh!" Midoriya responded, noticeably taken aback by the reply, and Shouto could practically see his smile through the telephone. His heart seemed to be beating faster than usual. "Great! I'll see you there, Todoroki! Bye!"

"Bye." He replied - or at least he thought he did - as his mind raced with multiple thoughts. He confirmed he was going before he had a chance to think - all because he thought of Midoriya; he had imagined his friend before, but it never affected him in this way. _Odd._

He lied back down on the bed slowly and unlocked his phone. _I need to ask someone about this._

* * *

 **You**

Yaoyorozu, could you help me with something? It doesn't involve academics.

 **Yaoyorozu**

Hello, Todoroki! What do you need help with?

 **You**

1\. What does being 'whipped' mean?

2\. I recently talked to someone and said something impulsively because I was thinking

of them. Is there a term for this phenomenon?

 **Yaoyourozu**

Assuming you don't mean the culinary definition, being whipped

could mean either being harmed because of a whip, or you could be referring

to the slang term, which means that someone is so in love or infatuated with

someone else that they could influence you or your decisions intentionally or

unintentionally.

 **Yaoyorozu**

...Were you talking to Midoriya?

 **You**

I was.

 **Yaoyorozu**

Oh. _Oh._

Todoroki, I know what you have; you've had it for a while, actually. At least

three months.

 **You**

What is it? Is it lethal?

 **Yaoyorozu**

You really don't know?

 **You**

No, and I would appreciate it if you told me.

 **Yaoyorozu**

todo yure gay and whipe3erijk

 **Yaoyorozu**

I apologize, I'm with Kyouka right now and she wanted to say something

and took my phone.

 **Yaoyorozu**

...Todoroki?

 **Yaoyorozu**

I know you read these texts, Todoroki. Are you alright?

 **Yaoyorozu**

Well, if you need anything, please let me know. Kyouka is asking for

help with English. I'll talk to you later.

17:13

 **You**

Give me a call; I need help.

 _(Sent 17:01. Read 17:13.)_

* * *

19:00

"You should text him, Deku!" Uraraka exclaimed, her legs crossed as she pressed her back against the arm of the sofa; the TV was on, playing a cartoon about rocks that apparently made Kaminari cry.

"I don't know, Uraraka." Izuku replied, his thumbs fiddled together nervously. "He said he was going to come, but he might have changed his mind. He's never come to one of these parties, although I usually don't come either since they can be a little intense at times. Plus, if I do text him, I might put even more pressure on him to come down and I don't want to sound rud-"

"Holy shit, you came!" Kaminari screamed suddenly, and Izuku sighed quietly. He turned around and, right near the other side of the hallway through the dining area, Kaminari walked closer to the TV area with Todoroki. He wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans, yet Izuku could feel his face turn colors.

"Remember when you denied that you liked him, not even a day ago?" Uraraka whispered into his ear, a sly smile on her face. "Pretty funny, right?" Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but his voice refused to work.

"Ochako!"

Izuku looked to his left as Ashido ran toward them, wearing pinks pajamas that looked fuzzy, a grin on her face. She looked at him briefly before bursting into laughter. "Holy _shit_ Midoriya, your face is pinker than I am. What did Todoroki do now?"

" _You_ know, too?!" He asked as he attempted to stop himself from screaming into the sofa.

"Duh. It's a little obvious, Midoriya - almost as obvious as Todoroki losing his cool whenever you so much as look at him." She turned toward Uraraka, ignoring him while his face continued to turn a deep red. "Anyway, Ochako, you won't believe what I just remembered. It's so exciting that I think I may die from hype!"

"Please don't die, Mina!" Uraraka replied and turned toward her. Izuku sighed and turned back around, the girls' voices fading into the background. He saw Kaminari's arms flail around excitedly as he spoke to Todoroki, talking about how thrilled he was that he showed up. _So am I, Kaminari._ He thought and forced himself not to groan out loud. _Just a few weeks of this, then the thoughts will fade and everything will go back to normal. I can do th-_

"Hello, Midoriya." Todoroki said from behind him. Izuku turned to face him and attempted to breathe slowly and act calm.

It didn't work.

"Oh! Hi-Hi there, Todoroki!" He stuttered, mentally cursing at himself. "I'm happy to see you here."

He hummed, a small smile on his face as he moved and sat on the other sofa. He looked like he was going to spea-

"Alright everyone," Kaminari said and quickly ran toward the TV area. "Now that the guest of honor has arrived, let's get this crazy show on the road!" Without warning, he jumped onto the table, a contagious grin on his face. "Hanta over there did a head count for me, and everyone except Tokoyami, Iida and Shouji showed up - not surprised, though. Jirou also said that she's running a little late with Yaoyorozu and to start without 'em. They shouldn't be too lon-"

"Get on with it, Pikachu!" Bakugo screamed from the other side of the room.

"You got it, Kacchan." Kaminari finger-gunned at him while he clicked his tongue. "Anyway, it is now time to start this night in the only way I know how," He looked at Todoroki. "Truth or Dare."

"Finally!"

"Great."

"I've been waiting for this!"

"Oh boy." Izuku turned toward Todoroki and watched as he leaned backward into the couch. He forced down the urge to move to where Todoroki was as several of his classmates walked toward the area, sitting down either on the sofas or the floor (except Sero, who stood next to the table Kaminari stood on).

"Now that you've all gathered around, in case any of you are new to this," He looked at Todoroki again, who quietly sighed. "The rules are simple - if you get called on, you gotta choose truth or dare. Truth means that you have to answer something with complete honesty, while picking dare means you gotta do something crazy. Now, let's start this game - I'll choose someone first." He spun around once. Twice. He nearly fell into Sero's arms after the third spin. He looked around for a moment before he pointed at Ashido. "Ashido, my pink-skinned friend, Truth or Dare?"

She giggled excitedly and moved herself so her legs rested on top of Uraraka's. "Well, we gotta start off this night crazy. Dare me, Kaminari!"

His smile widened, if that was even possible, and seemed to look more mischievous. "I dare you to text Tokoyami the lyrics of the most emo song you know."

Almost everyone in the room bursted out in laughter. Izuku managed a small chuckle as Ashido took out her phone before he turned toward Todoroki. His expression was blank, but he seemed intrigued.

"'Wake me up! Wake me up inside!'" She sang suddenly, and he watched as Kaminari fell off the table into Sero's trembling arms as nearly everyone laughed outside of Todoroki, who looked confused, Shinso, who sat next to him, and himself.

"Save me!" Kaminari yelled the lyrics and wrapped his arms around Sero's neck. He didn't look like he was moving anytime soon; Izuku nearly slapped himself as his mind imagined him carrying Todoroki bridal-style.

"Hey, yo, Shinso! Truth or Dare?"

He looked at Ashido and smirked. "Truth."

"Damn it," She mumbled under her breath. "Well, uh." Ashido paused and pressed her hand to her chin in thought. "When we begin Fusion Training in two weeks, who would you want to fuse with first?"

Izuku's eyes widened as Ashido finished speaking. _I forgot about that._ He thought to himself. _Aizawa-sensei only brought it up once early on in the year. I wonder who'll be the first people to fuse. Maybe it'll be Ashido and Uraraka, or -_

"Yaoyorozu, as she is a strategist with a powerful quirk, or Midoriya, since I've known him the longest." Shinso said and interrupted his train of thought.

Ashido hummed and wrapped one arm around Uraraka. "Makes sense."

He smirked and looked around the room for a few moments. He paused and looked at Izuku, who looked back at him with a small nod, and crossed his arms as he leaned back into the sofa. "Todoroki, Truth or Dare?"

 _Oh._ Izuku thought as he glanced at Todoroki, who stared at Shinso with slightly parted lips. _He's surprised, probably wondering why Shinso picked him. I can't blame him, I thought he would pick me._

"Oh boy." Kaminari mumbled with a smile.

"This is gonna be interesting - _kero._ " Tsuyu said; she sat next to Hagakure on the floor near the TV.

"As if it wasn't already." Ashido said and scanned Kaminari and Sero with a smirk. "Kaminari, I hope you know you're still being held bridal style by your boyfriend."

"I don't mind." Sero replied, a small blush on his face.

Izuku caught Todoroki's glance for a moment and gave him a shy smile. _Depending on what he picks, Shinso may activate his quirk to influence him. If he wants to play it safe, he'll probably go with-_

"Truth."

Izuku watched anxiously as Todoroki sunk back into the sofa, eyes rapidly becoming glossy with his lips slightly parted. He had seen what he had looked like during his fight with Shinso last year when he watched the recording, glass-eyed and completely expressionless, yet actually seeing it in-person to someone he knew - especially when that person happened to be Todoroki - was a little unnerving.

"Did that purple bastard use his quirk?" Bakugo asked after a moment. He was crammed onto another sofa next to Kirishima, who was watching him intently with a small smile. "I can't tell - he might just be thinking about fucking Deku again."

Izuku felt his face heat up for what felt like the millionth time as Uraraka, Ashido, Hagakure and a few others laughed. "Guys." He mumbled, hiding his face into his hands. _Even Kacchan?!_

"At this fucking point, you might as well tell IcyHot to spit out his feelings so we don't need to suffer watching these two dumbasses act even dumber than usual."

"Please!" Hagakure begged. "You guys' pining over the other is adorable, but this is becoming a dragged-out slow burn."

Shinso sighed and rolled his eyes. Izuku thought he may have heard him say a command, something about acting candor, but his attention was focused on Todoroki. He still sat there unmoving, his gaze seemed far away.

Todoroki gasped for air a moment later, a cough escaped as he jerked forward. Izuku thought he saw Uraraka and Kaminari look at him with concern, but he wasn't thinking as he stood up and moved closer. "Todoroki - are you alright?!"

"No," he said in between breaths. His eyes were wide, a hand on his heart. He seemed to try to force his mouth shut for a moment and turned to Shinso, who only gave him a smirk; he wasn't done talking. "But you're here, and I heard what you said-"

Izuku could swear that his heart stopped beating for a moment. _He heard what we said._ He thought. _He heard, he hear-_

"Fucking finally!" Bakugo screamed. "Can't believe the purple bastard had to nearly force it outta you two asswipes."

Todoroki looked up at Izuku, and attempted to hide his face with one hand. "We need to talk."

Izuku can't do anything except nod.

* * *

Over the past year and a half since Izuku met Todoroki, he knew that he was reserved.

Long stretches of comfortable silence between the two were common, usually as they studied in one of their rooms or as they walked somewhere.

The silence between them now was anything but.

They were sitting in the restroom - Todoroki wanted to go to his room, but Izuku decided against it once their classmates started making side comments - with their backs pressed against the cold wall. They were only a few inches apart, their fingers nearly brushing. Izuku stared up at the ceiling, his heart beating furiously; it felt like everything was moving too fast. He only realized that he was infatuated with Todoroki a few hours ago - even though Uraraka told him that he was staring at him for at least three months now. He sighed and forced himself to speak. "You _like_ me?"

"I do." Todoroki replied without hesitation, without showing any signs of nervousness. "And you like me in a non-platonic way?"

"Yeah." He replied, and it felt like a small weight was lifted off his chest. _We're talking again, that's good._ "Yeah, I do. It seems like everyone else knew except me."

"I didn't know. I didn't know that the feelings I had were non-platonic until Yaoyorozu and Jirou explained to me why some people called me 'whipped'."

Izuku laughed and looked at him, his smile growing larger as he saw a faint blush on Todoroki's face. _Is he embarrassed? Nervous? Bashful?_ "Uraraka almost had to spell it out to me earlier."

He hummed and moved his hand closer to Izuku's, allowing their pinkies to touch. _Oh my god, his hand is touching mine. **His** hand is touching **mine.** _He could feel his heartbeat in his ears and he felt his blush spread to the tips of his ears; Todoroki's small smile didn't help. _What do you see in me, Todoroki?_ He thought. _I'm not exactly anything to look at, and I'm not exactly someone who immediately screams their presence. I can also be really reckless, and you know that; I feel lucky that you're someone I'm close to - you're amazing._

"Midoriya," Todoroki said and wrapped his pinky around the other boy's. "I'm the one who's lucky, here. _You_ are the person who changed my life, who put that simple thought into my head while no one else would - it's my power, I'm in control. _You_ reached out, befriended me, stuck with me." He looked at Izuku directly, and Izuku felt his heart going wild - _I didn't mean to say those thoughts -_ his breathing became quicker, and his eyes began to water. "Damn it, I wouldn't be the person I am if you didn't endure our fight before you screamed at me and allowed me to ignite my flames - even though how you defended yourself before that happened was incredibly reckless."

He laughed weakly, scratching his neck as his tears escaped. He could hear a scream of excitement come from the common room as a familiar song began to play, but he ignored it and looked back at Todoroki. He squeezed the pinky wrapped around his own as tight as he could, and Todoroki squeezed back. "Do you want to try this out?" His voice is low, and Todoroki moved closer to him. Izuku ignored his blush and took a deep breath in. "You know - dating? I've never done this sort of thing before."

"Neither have I." Todoroki responded, and Izuku felt his breathing stop as Todoroki's smile widened a little. _I want to see him smile more._ "We can take this slow."

Izuku hummed a reply and felt his own smile grow wider, waiting another minute before speaking again. "Do you mind if we stayed here for a little while?"

Todoroki nodded, their pinkies remaining twisted together and, as they began talking about little things - like their English project that was due in a week, and wondering why Ashido suddenly screamed "Holy shit!" excitedly from the common room - Izuku could say with certainty that he felt content.

* * *

 **Next chapter : As Todoroki and Midoriya sorted out their feelings, two players got into a very odd situation.**

 _(Author's Note : Hi there! This story was posted on AO3 around a week ago, under the name "Something Entirely New". However, since that is a part of a series, I've decided to publish each story in this series of one-shots/short stories in one fanfic on this site. Also, t_ _here may also be some manga spoilers later on, although most likely nothing major. I hope you all enjoyed! Until next chapter!)_


	2. And introducing?

"Get it, Midoriya!"

"Holy shit, text me details!"

"Congrats - and don't forget that you owe me 1000 yen!"

The students watched as Midoriya and Todoroki quickly walked away from the group, nearly hand-in-hand and a noticeable blush on the former's face. People continued screaming their excitement until they were out of sight before turning to face one another.

"I'm so excited for Deku!" Uraraka said, a wide smile on her face as she spoke to Ashido. "They've been pining for so long that I feel like we need to throw another party to celebrate their relationship."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Denki replied and lifted his head up from Hanta's shoulder. "I bet Todoroki is thrilled that he showed up; lost his Truth or Dare-ginity, and gained a boyfriend!"

Hanta laughed, somehow not dropping Denki as his enitre body shook.

"It was about fucking time." Bakugo exclaimed loudly, turned toward Kirishima. "They were so fucking obvious about their dumb as fuck pining - I don't understand how they could glance at each other and not think, 'Holy fucking shit, I've been so fucking stupid - he's been looking at me like a lovesick dog.'" Denki bit back a snort as he looked over and saw him, oblivious to the small smile and look of adoration on Kirishima's face as he ranted. How ironic.

He lifted his head up near Hanta's ear, his voice low with a smirk on his face. "It took eighty four freaking years, but Tododeku is finally canon." He moved closer and grinned as he felt Hanta's heart beat speed up, sounding like a familiar electronic song. "Now we just gotta get Kiri to confess to Lord Explosion Murder over there and I'll be set - although this will be even harder to pull off than getting Todoroki and Midoriya together was, since Bakugo is harder to get a read of when he's not pissed off than Kiri becomes while using his quirk or while staring at Blasty." Hanta nearly dropped him and bit his lips, stifling a loud laugh.

"Denki." He mumbled, his face turning red as he forced himself to speak.

"You alright, Sero?" Ashido asked. "You look like you're gonna explode."

"Yeah. Explosions are Bakugo's thing - kero - and he'll be angry if you try to take that away-"

"What did you just say, Pepe?!"

"Alright, everyone." Denki said and sat up - ignoring the laughter from most of his classmates as Hanta's hold onto him slipped and they both fell to the ground (although his boyfriend does make for a great cushion). He picked himself up and sat down on the table, speaking as he helped Hanta. "I know everyone and that one spider underneath the TV stand wants to scream in joy now that Tododeku is canon, but how about we continue everyone's favorite game as we rant?"

"Wait, Kaminari." Tsuyu said, her tongue stuck out slightly. "Todoroki was supposed to go next, but he left. Should we restart?"

"Well, you can choose someone if you want." He responded and wrapped one arm around Hanta, a large smile on his face despite the developing bruise on his forehead.

"Alright." Tsuyu turned toward Hagakure - or maybe she's looking at Bakugo? "Tooru," Whoops, nevermind. "Truth or Dare?"

Hagakure giggled excitedly. "Truth, please."

"Earlier in the semester you changed your hero name from Invisible Girl to Wallflower. I was just wondering why you decided to change your hero name; they're both good, though."

She clasped her hands together with a loud clap! "Well, I liked the name Invisible Girl as well, but at the same time, I feel like it was a bit simplistic?" She appeared to look around at some of the others, such as Satou, and continued. "Not like that's a bad thing, though! I just feel like mine gave away my quirk immediately, and that might make villains do certain things in order to catch me or figure out some of my tricks immediately after I go pro. Plus, wallflower actually means to avoid the spotlight, and make it so people act as if you're invisible." The room erupted in scattered groans of aggravation and awkward laughter; Denki's groan was the second loudest, right behind Bakugo's. "Wow, you guys really hate my jokes."

"Invisibitch." Bakugo said.

"Yeah?"

"You made your fucking hero name a pun - a shitty one, at that."

"Yeah." Bakugo squinted his eyes and scoffed, shaking his head before turning back to Kirishima. "Well alright then, Lord Explosion Murder."

"That was a fantastic name!" He snapped, turning back toward her.

She sighed. "Anyway, it's my turn." She hummed quietly as she scanned the room. Denki watched her with a smirk, his neck cracking as he turned it further to the right. Man, he thought. If only I had a quirk where I had eyes in the back of my head.

"That was the worst pun I've ever heard." Hanta mumbled into his ear suddenly, jerking him out of his train of thought.

A snicker escaped him as he replied. "You can say that again."

"Kaminari!"

He looked at her again, smiling wide. "Yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?"

He laughed as he spun himself around, crossing his legs on the table. "You say that as if you don't know what I'm gonna pick." He paused for a moment before taking in a deep breath "Dare!"

"Holy shit, ow." Hanta mumbled and pressed a hand against his ear. "I think that scream of yours was louder than any of Mic-sensei's."

Denki turned around briefly and gave him a crooked grin. "Sorry."

"Well, uh, I dare you to, um." Hagakure paused, lost in thought for a moment before suddenly snapping her fingers; Denki could tell that there would be a visible smirk on her face. "I got it! I dare you to dance with anyone to a random foreign song."

Denki scoffed, shrugging. Not too hard - gonna be fun, too. "Alright, not too shabby." He stood up and scanned the room, humming loudly. Hagakure was quietly squealing in anticipation, Ashido waved her left arm excitedly, giving Denki a peace sign with a large smile, and Bakugo was giving him a hostile glare. Man, he's lucky his looks can't kill.

He looked down at Hanta, who still sat on the table, and smirked. "Let's be honest here," Denki stretched his hand out to him. "No one really expected me to ask anyone else to do this with me."

Hanta smiled nervously, chucking as he grabbed Denki's hand; his palms were sweaty. "Don't expect high-quality moves - I can't really dance."

"Don't worry, Hanta." Denki replied, pulling him up from the table. His smile widened, a spark in his eyes. "I'm pretty great at dancing without a routine. This is all for fun, anyway, it's not like they're gonna be critiquing us or anything."

"Hold on - I gotta record this!" Ashido said excitedly.

"I'll get a song ready!" Hagakure exclaimed and took out her phone.

It took less than two minutes to get the area ready, with Satou, Kouda, Kirishima, Ojiro, Tsuyu and Uraraka moving the furniture back while Ashido, Hagakure and Aoyama huddled together, discussing song possibilities loudly.

"My dear friends, I believe they should dance to the fantastic Sapés comme jama-"

"Hagakure," Ashido cut him off, moving to block him from Hagakure's view with her hands in the air. "There's this one English song that I was linked to a while back and it honestly changed my life-"

"I actually have another song in mind." Hagakure said and moved her phone closer to Ashido, who near immediately began to laugh loudly.

Denki snickered as he watched the organized chaos unfold from one of the tables in the dining area, stretching his arms out in front of him. He looked down and watched Hanta stretch his leg, sweat dripping down his neck. He smirked as he continued to stare at his back, stopping himself from running his hand down Hanta's spine. "Holy shit, you're hot."

Hanta jerked his head up, a light blush developing. "Denki, you can't just catch me off guard like that." He didn't speak as he stood up, not looking Denki in the eye as he began to twist his upper body. "So are you, by the way."

"Kaminari! Sero!" Hagakure yelled, the sleeves of her shirt flailed excitedly. "We're done setting up."

He stood up from the chair, reaching out to Hanta. "You ready?"

He sighed with a small smile, taking hand tightly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh hell yeah!" Ashido said, her phone already recording. "This is gonna be good."

"You bet." Kirishima replied. "It sucks that Bakugo has to miss this; had to answer a call from his mother."

"Shit, really?" Denki asked, sighing loudly as Kirishima nodded. "Damn it, that sucks. Hopefully, he can come back for the last few seconds of the song or something."

"Alright, guys!" Hagakure said and ran toward them. She clasped her hands together loudly before she spoke. "I hope you're both ready, cause ready or not, I'm throwing on the track in thirty seconds." She walked to one of the sofas near the TV - where Ojiro and Tsuyu were - and sat in between them. "Show me what you got!"

Denki smirked, letting go of Hanta's hand. "Everyone, I'm letting you all know now that I'm gonna blow all of your socks off!" He pointed, spinning around twice before stumbling, nearly falling on his face.

"Denki, you really need to work on spinning without worrying about falling on your face."

He scoffed loudly, hearing the track begin as he regained his balance. He felt like he's heard the song before, but he couldn't remember its name. He locked eyes with Hanta and smirked, taking one step forward. He closed his eyes, waiting a moment before jerking his arms close to his chest, elbows bent, as the first beat played. He could heard a few snickers from the others as his arms lowered, moving up again every time the beat replayed before they became they became too frequent. After that, he lost track of exactly what moves he was performing, but kept it in-sync with the music.

"Denki." Hanta's voice broke him out of his dancing-induced trance. He opened his eyes and saw him, clutching his stomach as he held back laughter. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Dancing." He said with a smile. "Which you should also be doing, by the way." He began to continue dancing, before suddenly feeling something hit him, sticking to his chest and moving his arms back to his sides. "Hanta," He began. "What on Earth are you doing, now?"

He said nothing as he moved closer, cutting off the tape from his elbows; Denki moved forward a few steps as well, but started to tap dance loudly.

"Please stop, Denki." He said, his face red.

"What are you gonna d - ah!"

Hanta allowed himself to laugh as he suddenly lifted Denki off of the ground, holding him close to his body.

"Hanta, you're nuts!" He yelled above the music, attempting the sound serious (and failing), before starting to laugh too.

"And yet you love me."

"You bet I do!" Denki cackled, moving his head so their noses touched. His laughter only got louder as Hanta began to spin around impulsively. Denki thought he could hear someone talking -Or maybe it's the music - yet he didn't care enough to tell Hanta to stop. After a few moments, their laughter and the oddly warm embrace they were in became the only thing he focused on; he was sure he never felt so happy.

 **Oh my god, I love you.**

For a brief moment, he thought he could hear Hanta reply. I love you, too.

When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Ashido, Uraraka, and Aoyama's jaws nearly on the ground, all of their eyes wide in shock. He looked a little to the left to see Shinso, sitting down on one of the dining area chairs, staring in noticeable disbelief. He was able to blink once before someone screamed loudly.

"Ah! Holy shit!" Ashido yelled at the top of her lungs before suddenly grabbing Uraraka (whose jaw still hung close to the ground) by the shoulders, shaking her excitedly. "Ochako, are you seeing this?!"

"Dude!" Kirishima said, running into their line of vision with a wide grin. "You guys look awesome! How did you guys even do that?!"

"Do what?" Denki asked. His eyes widened in shock as he finished speaking.

 **That's not my normal voice.**

That's not my normal voice.

He looked down at himself, seeing what appeared to be a combination of Hanta's white t-shirt and Denki's yellow "Chargebolt" shirt as his shirt, and loose jeans as his pants. He thought he was able to hear people around him speaking, asking him questions or saying congratulations, but he was only able to process one thing.

"We fused?!" He screamed in disbelief.

How did we pull this off, Denki?!

 **I don't know, babe, but this is awesome! Why? Do you wanna figure out how to unfuse?**

...Nah. Net yet, anyway.

"We fused."

 **Damn, I think I could get used to existing.**

"We fused!" He could feel a wide smile on his face, his body shaking in excitement. "Guys, we fused! I'm a fusion!"

"How did you guys even do that?!" Hagakure asked and ran toward them. "It was like, you were there, and then next thing I know you were glowing!"

"That was a very dazzling entrance you had, my friend." Aoyama said with a smirk. "Almost as dazzling as my entrances when I enter."

"Seriously dude, that entrance was manly as hell." Kirishima added. "I hope my future fusions have a cool, flashy entrance like that."

The fusion clasped his hands together unconsciously as he laughed, a familiar warmth coursing through his veins. "You guys are gonna make me blush even more than Hanta does!" He looked around him to see that everyone seemed to have more closer to him in interest or excitement (except Shinso)

"Congrats, Kaminari, Sero," Tsuyu said, breaking him out of his train of thought. "But what should we call you, their fusion? You're your own person after all - kero."

He pursed his lips together as he heard her question, lifting one hand up and pressing it to his chin, placing his other hand on his hip. "That's a good question, Tsuyu." **What do I want to call myself? KamiSero? SeroNari? Hanki? No, none of them fit me right.** "I, uh, actually don't know." He looked around at his friends; he realized that he wasn't much taller than most of them as he turned his head. "Anyone got any ideas?"

He should have expected them to start speaking near simultaneously, words overlapping quickly with barely enough time for him to hear their thoughts and think about it himself.

"What about 'Electro-Tape'?" Ashido asked. **Eh, too basic.**

";KamiSero'?" Satou suggested. **Already crossed off that name from our list for now.**

"To add onto Ashido's idea, 'The One and Only Sparkling Electrical Tape' works the best." Aoyama said confidently. **Nope. No. That's not happening, Aoyama. I'd rather short-circuit than give myself that name.**

"Oh my gosh!" Someone exclaimed. **Well, that's definitely an odd name idea, but - wait, what?**

He picked his gaze up from the ground to see Midoriya and Todoroki speedwalking toward them, hand in hand. Midoriya's eyes were wide while Todoroki's mouth seemed to hang open slightly; the former seemed to be walking a little bit quicker. He smiled, quietly clearing his throat for a moment. "Ay, it's 2A's newest couple - after god knows how many months of pining."

Midoriya blushed faintly and looked at Todoroki briefly. "Well, uh, we can talk about that later." His eyes seemed to be sparkling as he began to look up and down the fusion.

"We heard screaming and wanted to make sure you guys were alright." Todoroki said, shock still visible in his eyes. "Congrats."

"Thanks!"

"This is incredible!" Midoriya said, noticeably squeezing Todoroki's hand. "I wouldn't have guessed that any of us would be able to fuse until after fusion training started, but I guess it makes sense in hindsight since we're all so close." He pressed his free hand to his chin. "It really is fascinating to see, though. I don't know how Kaminari and Sero did it, but you must've been caught off guard - all three of you." His eyes squinted for a moment. "Wait a minute, what is your name?"

"We were actually talking about that." He stared at the ceiling for a moment and sighed. "I guess - for now, anyway - KamiSero works." He looked back to them and almost sprinted forward. "Anyway, enough about me." He pointed at them excitedly. "You two are finally dating - right? Please say yes, because then you guys will stop pining and Jirou will owe Denki 500 yen-"

"Yes, we're dating." Todorki said and winced as the room erupted in screams again, some people whooping in delight while others congratulated them at a lower volume. Uraraka ran forward and embraced both of them excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

KamiSero smirked. "Bet your happy you let it slip that you've need played the legendary game of Truth or Dare before, right, Todoroki?" He laughed loudly, his arms crossing. "Just like Hanta's more than content that he taped up Denki in front of everyone." He laughed loudly as Todoroki gave him a confused look while Midoriya groaned. "Don't worry, it wasn't as inappropriate as it sounds - probably."

"KamiSero!" He turned around to see Ashido holding her phone, a wide grin on her face. "Jirou texted me. Apparently, Kaminari never answered her texts earlier, and she wants to know why I screamed in the class chat." **Damn it, Denki.** He thought to himself.

"Whoops." He said. "Well, I might as well let the others know that I exist - mind taking a photo of me and the others?"

It took at least five minutes for the class to move around enough for the photo. Midoriya and Todoroki stood near the end of the group, near Uraraka and Ashido, holding onto one of each others hands; the former wore his signature grin, while the latter had a small smile and a faint spark in his eyes. Kirishima stood on the other end of the group, his arms crossed and wearing a toothy grin. In the middle of the group, KamiSero stood, posing with a peace sign and an open smile. **God, I love my life.**

* * *

19:43

 **lightningrodsnstuff has changed the name of the chat to "I EXIST"!**

 **lightningrodsnstuff :** I_

 **NightHawk :** I see Truth or Dare is going well - congratulations, by the way. I'll try to make it next time when I don't feel more dead than usual.

 **NightHawk :** Also, did one of you dare Ashido to send me the entire chorus to "Bring Me to Life"?

 **lightningrodsnstuff** : yep that happened

 **AllAboutDatBass** : BITCH

 **AllAboutDatBass** : THE ONE FUCKIGN TIME I'M NOT THERE FOR YOUR DAMN GAMES SHIT GOES DOWN

 **AllAboutDatBass** : WHATS NEXT DID TODOROKI AND MIDORIIYA CONFESS?!

 **lightningrodsnstuff** : uh yeah that also hapened - ya owe denki 500 yen (u guys can call me kamisero for now btw)

 **AllAboutDatBass** : ...

 **AllAboutDatBass has left "I EXIST"!**

* * *

Next time on "let's mash it up (in our own quirky ways)" : Fusion training begins!

(Also, in case any of you are curious, here's the links to the songs referenced/used : www . youtube watch?v=4bPGxLxogvw , www . youtube watch?v=dGeEuyG_DIc , www . youtube watch?v=y6120QOlsfU)

I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all next time. :D


End file.
